As an essential component of television sets, remote controllers have been continually improved to provide better user experience as well as more functions in recent years. The remote controllers on the market mainly use the following two power supplying modes.
The first power supplying mode uses non-rechargeable batteries such as a button cell and a dry battery, and its main drawback is the wasting of resources and environment pollution caused by disposing of batteries after the electric quantity is exhausted.
The second power supplying mode uses rechargeable batteries such as a lithium battery, and its drawback is that it requires frequent electricity charging.
More and more intelligent television remote controllers are equipped with function modules such as a voice module. This kind of voice remote controller can identify general commands by the voice recognition function, and users need not look for a desired key in the press key region of the remote controller every time the television set is controlled, which facilitates its use by users; however, the power consumption of the remote controller is increased to a certain extent, and the frequency of battery replacing or electricity charging is also increased.